Thrown Controllers
Thrown Controllers is a game show hosted by TheRunawayGuys at gaming conventions, such as PAX West and Momocon. Currently, there are 11 shows available to watch on TheRunawayGuys' YouTube channel. Description A game show that we host at various conventions! Now here on YouTube for your viewing pleasure!https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLQ-nEMx5LgUni7kjGDwWKXWFbMkQog59B Thrown Controllers' rules Before the show started, everyone who enters the show will receive a number card range from 1 to 400. When the show started, Usually, Chuggaaconroy will select the contestant by randomly select the number card given to the audiences. When the contestant shows up, ProtonJon will ask the contestant to choose one of ten panels. The panel the contestant choose can be one of the following categories: * Easy Question * Multiple Choice * Screenshot * Who the Heck is that? * Dialogue * Audio * Solo Video Game Challenge * TheRunawayGuys Video Game Challenge * Audience Video Games Challenge * The Lighting Round * Leap of Faith * Choose Your Destiny * Pick Your Poison * The Devil's Deal * Brutal Question After it is revealed which category the contestant picked, they will try to get the point in that category by meeting the objective (for example, if the contestant got an Easy Question, they will have to give the correct answer to get the point) If the contestant meets the objective, they will get a point and continue the game, if the contestant loses, their game will be over. When the contestant fails, the next contestant will enter the game, and repeat. At the end of the show, the contestant with the highest score will receive a special prize. Notes *If there are more than one people that are tied for the highest score at the end of the show, they will have a tie-breaker game to decide who is the winner. *At the start of the show, Emile will list out all the prize the contestant can get. From the participation prize to the prize for the contestant who got five points in the game. The special prize for the winner, however, will be kept as a secret until the end of the show. On occasion, Emile has given a sneak peak to the audience as to what it will be. Thrown Controllers' Categories This is the detailed list of each category that is present in the Thrown Controllers. *'Easy Question:' A simple and easy video games trivia question, the contestant will have to answer correctly. *'Multiple Choice:' A video games trivia question with four answer choices the contestant can choose.(Added during Magfest 2017 while Tricky question retired). *'Screenshot:' A screenshot from a video game will show, and the contestant will have to answer what game the screenshot came from.(Added during Pax East 2013). *'Who the Heck is That?:' A silhouette of a video game character will show, alongside the character's description. The contestant will have to answer who is this character.(Added during Pax East 2014). *'Dialogue: '''A voice clip from a video game will play, the contestant will have to answer what game the voice clip came from.(Added during Pax Prime 2014). *'Audio:' A music, or a remix music from a video game will play, the contestant will have to answer what game the music came from. *'Solo Video Game Challenge:' The contestant will have to beat a specific challenge involving playing video games. A common example is beating World 1-2 in Super Mario Bros. in 60 seconds. *'TheRunawayGuys Video Game Challenge:' The contestant chooses one of the three TRG members, and will either try to complete a challenge set by them or compete against them in a video game. *'Audience Video Game Challenge:' Emile will choose a random audience to play a video game against the contestant. * '''The Lightning Round:' TheRunawayGuys will ask five questions in the specific theme (i.e. Capcom or not) the contestant will have to answer at least three out of five questions correctly in 30 seconds.(Added during Magfest 2016). * Leap of Faith: The contestant, or Emile, will choose an audience member to beat a challenge for the contestant. If the audience member wins the challenge, the contestant will get a point and the audience member will become a contestant as well.(Added during Magfest 2017). * Choose Your Destiny: The contestant gets to choose one of five random categories, if the contestant chooses Brutal Question or TRG Video Game Challenge (if available) they will get two points instead of one.(Added during Pax West 2016). * Pick Your Poison: The contestant gets to choose one of three video games challenges, then choose who will play against the contestant. (Either one of the three TRG members, or an audience member)(Added during Magfest 2018). * The Devil's Deal: The contestant can choose to take this deal or not. If they do, all panels onward will worth double points. However, Easy Question and Multiple Choice will not present in the panels anymore, and the more point the contestant have, the higher chance they will get the Brutal Question.(Added during Magfest 2019). * Brutal Question: The hardest category. It's a very hard video game trivia question usually about obscure facts or a jerk-ish question by TheRunawayGuys. * Tricky Question: (No longer used) A video game trivia question that was tricky to answer. Slightly harder than Easy Question. Notes * The Devil's Deal will not give a point to the contestant. * The Leap of Faith can turn into the Audience Video Games Challenge as well. * Before PAX East 2018, Choose Your Destiny will let the contestant choose any category except Easy Question. * When the show's running low on time, challenges involving playing video games will be skipped. Most appearances Categories Not Shown Thrown Controllers Live On February 11, 2019, TheRunawayGuys announced that they team up with Real Good Touring to bringing the Thrown Controllers to places outside of gaming conventions. Called'' Thrown Controllers Live. Unlike the regular show, this type of show include live concert as well.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ku5n-cWlVc 2012 Shows Pax Prime 2012 '''Grand Prize: Nintendo 3DS XL/The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D' 2013 Shows Pax East 2013 Grand Prize: Nintendo WiiU * This is the first show where the Screenshot category was shown. 2014 Shows Pax East 2014 Grand Prize: Pokémon XY 3DS XL/The Legend of Zelda:A Link Between Worlds/Mario Kart 7/Mario and Luigi Dream Team/$50 eShop gift card/16GB SD card 2nd place prize: Animal Crossing 3DS XL This is the first show where Who the Heck is That was shown. Momocon 2014 Grand Prize: Nintendo 3DS XL/$50 eShop gift card/Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D/Mario and Luigi Dream Team ConBravo 2014 Grand Prize: Animal Crossing 3DS XL/Kirby Triple Deluxe/Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon * Show was an hour and a half instead of an hour Nerd HQ @ Comic Con 2014 Grand Prize: Limited Edition Yoshi 3DS XL/Tomodachi Life/Animal Crossing New Leaf/The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds/Mario and Luigi Dream Team * Tim didn't show up at the event due to an illness. PAX Prime 2014 This is the first show where the Dialogue category was shown. Grand Prize:$85 eShop credit/Mario Wii Remote/White Nunchuck/Nintendo WiiU with New Super Mario Bros U and New Super Luigi U/Mario Kart 8/Rayman Legends/Pikmin 3/Xenoblade Chronicles 2015 Shows Magfest 2015 Grand Prize: Mario/Luigi 3DS XL PAX East 2015 Grand Prize: Pikachu, Kirby, and Rosalina Amiibos/Pokémon Omega Ruby/Kirby Triple Deluxe/New NIntendo 3DS XL ConBravo 2015 Grand Prize: Mario and Luigi Dream Team/The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask 3D/New Nintendo 3DS XL/Rosalina Amiibo PAX Prime 2015 Grand Prize: Nintendo Wii U with Super Mario 3D World and Nintendo Land/Splatoon/Splatoon amiibo triple pack/Super Smash Bros for Wii U/GameCube Controller Adapter/2 GameCube Controllers/Pit Amiibo * This is the first show that was available on their YouTube channel, but not the first Thrown Controllers show. (The first one is at PAX East 2012) 2016 Shows Magfest 2016 Grand Prize: Shulk and Mega Yarn Yoshi amiibos/Majora's Mask 3D/Majora's Mask 3DS XL * This is the first show where the Lightning round was shown. PAX East 2016 Grand Prize: The Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors Legends/Fire Emblem Fates Birthright/$100 of eShop credit/Link, Roy, Famicom R.O.B., and Ryu amiibo/New 3DS XL Momocon 2016 Grand Prize: Fire Emblem Fates Birthright/Project X Zone 2/Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call/Fire Emblem Fates New 3DS XL ConBravo! 2016 Grand Prize: Pokémon X/Monster Hunter Generations/Monster Hunter 3DS XL PAX West 2016 Grand Prize: $100 eShop credit/Meta Knight and Roy amiibo/Fire Emblem Fates Birthright/Kirby Planet Robobot/Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon/Special Edition Mario New 3DS * This is the first show where Choose your Destiny was shown. 2017 Shows Magfest 2017 Grand Prize: Protoman Trophy * This is the first show where the Leap of Faith was shown. PAX East 2017 Grand Prize: The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild/Nintendo Switch Momocon 2017 Grand Prize: The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild/Nintendo Switch/Joycon Covers and Case/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe/Pro Controller/Puyo Puyo Tetris Otafest 2017 Grand Prize: Galaxy 3DS XL/Pokémon Moon 2nd place prize: $50 EB Games gift card * Due to health reasons, Emile didn't appear. * The prizes were reduced to just for the winner and second place, instead of offering a prize to everyone who played, and a special prize to the contestant with the highest score, due to Emile not being present. ConBravo 2017 Grand Prize: Link and Archer Link amiibo/Breath of the Wild/Nintendo Switch * The show was 2 hours long instead of one PAX West 2017 Grand Prize: Gaming Headset/Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle/Splatoon 2/Nintendo Switch 2018 Shows Magfest 2018 Grand Prize: SNES Classic with Carrying Case/Corrin and Mega Yarn Yoshi Amiibo * Two new categories were added since this show; Pick Your Poison and The Devil's Deal. PAX East 2018 Grand Prize: Nintendo Switch/Breath of the Wild Explorer's Edition/Fire Emblem Warriors Special Edition/Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Special Edition * The number cards was increased from 400 to 600. * Choose your Destiny was updated. Instead of the contestant gets to choose any category except Easy Question, the contestant gets to choose one of five random categories, including Easy Question. The Runaway Guys Colosseum * Due to the show being hosted in a charity livestream event and not a convention, some changes were made: ** Jon is the only host in the show, while Emile and Tim get to be a contestant for the first time. ** Since there is no audience, everyone appearing in the livestream took turns to be the contestant. ** Unlike other shows, each player has three tries instead of one. When they failed to beat a category, a new board will show up, instead of continuing from the same board. ** Viewers can donate a certain amount of money ($100 to be exact) to force a contestant to choose the next number on the board. ** Some questions that Emile and Tim can easily answer were taken out. ** TheRunawayGuys Video Game Challenge features two special choices: Emile Only and Tim Only ''for Emile and Tim respectively. Momocon 2018 '''Grand Prize: Pit, Sonic, and Palutena amiibo/Nintendo Switch/Super Mario Odyssey/Pro Controller' * This is the lowest scoring panel with the highest score being 1. * The panel was delayed by 10 minutes due to Jon arriving late. ConBravo 2018 Grand Prize: NES Classic/Captain Falcon amiibo/2nd Controller for NES Classic/SNES Classic/Splatoon Lint Roller. * This panel has the highest amount of contestants playing with 30. PAX West 2018 To be added 2019 shows Magfest 2019 Grand Prize: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu with Poké Ball Plus/Super Smash Bros Ultimate/GameCube Controller Adapter/Nintendo Switch * The prize for getting three points in a game is a luggage instead of a T-Shirt provided by Fangamer. ** Due to many contestants doing very well in the game, the luggage prize was ran out during the show. ** Nick ties the record for having the highest score on Thrown Controllers. ** The show was 2 hours long instead of 1. Pax East 2019 Grand Prize: Nintendo Switch/$60 eshop gift card/Yoshi's Crafted World * Not many contestants were called up due to having tech issues with Jon's laptop. Once Somerville Live Show Grand Prize: Nintendo Switch/Tales of Vesperia/Breath of the Wild Explorer's Edition * This panel has the least amount of contestants playing with only 7. House of Independence Live Show Grand Prize: Nintendo Switch/Mario and Rabbids Kingdom Battle/О̄kami HD ''' The Runaway Guys Colosseum Momocon 2019 '''Grand Prize: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee Nintendo Switch Bundle with Poké Ball Plus Too Many Games Live Show No footage could be found for this show Conbravo 2019 Grand prize: Nintendo Switch/Super Mario Odyssey Special Edition/Splatoon 2 Bonus Edition/Carrying Case * Two new prize tiers were added. 4 points for a Pokemon Plush and 6 points for 6 sealed copies of F-Zero for the Super Nintendo. Pax West 2019 Grand prize: Nintendo Switch/$100 eShop gift card 2020 shows Magfest 2020 Grand Prize: SNES Classic/Golden Shovel Knight Amiibo * Unlike 2019 this show was only one hour long. * Due to tech issues not many contestants were called up. * Very few contestants scored points due to Jon upping the difficulty of the questions and challenges because of the large amount of people that got points later year. * The prize for 3 wins was a Pokémon plush instead of a T-shirt. Also prizes were brought back to their original format from Magfest 2019 (0 = Pinset, 1 = Keychain, etc.) High Scores for each show Prize Tiers Only at Conbravo 2019 for 6 wins: 6 sealed copies of F-Zero for the SNES Pencentage of Winners Trivia * Due to missing footages and TheRunawayGuys want to release the show's archives in order, the PAX West 2018, and ConBravo 2018 shows haven't been upload to their YouTube account as of now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_c1L1ZcSyso&feature=youtu.be&t=704 * The Runaway Guys Colosseum features a fake TRG Video Game Challenge for Emile: ''Spend 1 minute saying nice things about Paper Mario: Sticker Star.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbCeysRqK_g&feature=youtu.be&t=437 Emile did take and beat this challenge but he did not notice it was a fake challenge. His real challenge was to ''clear two stages in Donkey Kong without getting a Game Over.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbCeysRqK_g&feature=youtu.be&t=530 * The following year a donation incentive was to force Lord Dona'tor to play; he ended up winning and claimed The Lamp as his prize. One of his video game challenges was a blindfolded challenge; Dona'tor came prepared thanks to his iconic robe's hood. * Although the oldest recorded show of Thrown Controllers was at Pax East 2012. The first ever panel was held at Otafest Lite in 2011 which can only be found on NCS' vlog channel, BreakingNCS.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqAtlUZ4Ieg * The live show from TooManyGames will not be uploaded due to no one being able to record it. The only things mentioned from Jon from the Conbravo show were, the Splinter Cell dialogue clip featured in this show was used, as well as, Emile's TRG Challenge. His challenge was for the contestant to survive longer than him in one life. Jon mentioned that Emile died right at the beginning, the contestant made past that but walked backwards and died. He gave the contestant the point but shamed both of them. References Category:TheRunawayGuys